Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 056
！！ | romaji = Sekyuriti Kanzen Hōimō!! | japanese translated = Security's Perfect Encirclement!! | english = Synchro Sector | japanese air date = May 17, 2015 | english air date = July 3, 2016 | german air date = August 6, 2016 | italian air date = May 10, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Kasuga Kasunori | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Masuda Toshihiko }} "Synchro Sector", known as "Security's Perfect Encirclement!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on July 3, 2016 and aired in Canada on September 2, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 27, 2016 Summary Yuya, Riley, Sylvio and Celina have all warped into the Synchro Dimension and find themselves surrounded by Sector Security. Riley panics and begins to run, only to find himself run into a ARC System wall, which was created by Security to stop them from escaping. Celina and Sylvio both look around to see more walls now surrounding them. Security tells them they are surrounded and that they have been wanted since last night. They order the Lancers to come quietly or else. They then activate their Duel Disks. Sylvio is annoyed by this and tells them to "Bring it on!" as he and Celina both activate their duel disks. Yuya tries to talk them out of it but to no avail. Sylvio then activates the Action Field Crossover. In Security's headquarters a error message pops up on the computers. The staff try to sort out the issue, which is being caused by the Lancers' Duel Disks, messing with the system. The Action Field card Crossover appears on the Director's screen, he looks at it with interest. Sylvio is hit by damage and sent flying backwards as his LP are reduced to zero. Yuya comments how Sylvio was OTK'ed. One Security officer tells another to restrain Sylvio and he does so by grabbing him. Sylvio angrily says to the officer "Who do you think I am?", while restrained. Celina comments if Security are Synchro Dimension Duelists. One officer tells her to surrender and come quietly. Celina responds by saying she will not give up that easily. Yuya calls out Celina's name but Celina tells him not to worry as the situation was expected. Yuya tries to walk to Celina but Riley grabs Yuya, stopping him from moving. Riley asks where is Declan Akaba. Yuya reassures him. An officer approaches to Duel Yuya but Yuya pleads that there must have been a mistake. The officer tells him he is wanted for trespassing into the Topsiders territory and once again tells him to surrender. Yuya tells them that they know nothing about that and activates his Duel Disk. He grabs Riley to try and escape via the Crossover platforms but the officer jumps up first and blocks his path. Yuya remembers back to what Yoko told him about smiling. He says he will clear up the misunderstanding with his Dueltaining. Yuya says he will commence with his Dueltaining and Sylvio comments just what is he trying to pull. Yuya takes his first turn by Normal Summoning Performapal Hip Hippo. Yuya jumps with Riley onto Hip Hippo with Riley scared of the jump. Yuya tells him to trust him as they land on Hip Hippo. The Hippo jumps across the Crossover platforms, just as the camera feed reactivates, which takes the watching Director by surprise. Yuya then activates the Spell card Hippo Carnival which Special Summons three Hippo Token's in Defense Position with 0 DEF. The Tokens all begin to dance. Yuya explains that his opponent's monsters cannot target any other monster for an attack expect his Tokens. Yuya tells the officers to enjoy the "Hippo Tokens'" dance as the Hippo Tokens dance away. Yuya ends his turn. The officer Dueling Yuya draws and Normal Summons Vigilante Zeni from his hand. The officer uses Zeni's effect, allowing him to reduce it's ATK to 0 to then Special Summon a Vigilante monster from his hand. He Special Summons the Tuner monster, Vigilante Gata. Yuya comments on how they will perform another Synchro Summon and realizes they are in the Synchro Dimension. The officer tunes his two monsters to Synchro Summon Level 7 Marksman Heiji Type 0. The officer activates Heiji Type 0's effect. This allows him to send one card from his hand to his graveyard and then destroy one of his opponents monsters, which will then deal 400 points in damage. The officer sends a card to his Graveyard and targets Yuya's Hippo to be destroyed, Yuya finds and activates the Action Card Guard Cover. This allows him to switch the targeted monster with another monster on his field instead. A Token jumps up and takes the hit, inflicting 400 points of damage to Yuya. The officer says the effect can be used as long as he has cards in his hand. He sends another to destroy his Hippo but Yuya says Guard Cover remains in effect for the rest of the turn, meaning he can prevent his Hippo from being destroyed, as long as he has Hippo Tokens. Another Token is destroyed and once again Yuya takes 400 points of effect damage. Yuya then begins to jump around on Hippo once more. Sylvio gets annoyed with Yuya's antics. Celina looks behind to see Yuya and she then turns around to Normal Summon Lunalight Blue Cat, next she sets a card and then ends her turn. She demands the officer to show her the power of the Synchro Dimension. Back in the Duel between Yuya and the second Security Officer, the officer sends another card from his hand to activate the effect of "Heiji Type 0". Yuya's third and final token takes the hit and is destroyed, and Yuya takes 400 points of damage once more. When his Token is destroyed, a bright yellow light appears and Yuya tries to calm Riley by saying look at the fireworks. Riley looks and sees a firework pattern in the sky. The officer says Yuya does not have any Hippo Tokens left and he still has cards in his hand to use the effect of "Type 0". Sylvio says if this goes through it would be an OTK. Yuya grits his teeth as the officer sends another card to destroy Hip Hippo. The attack hits and a dustcloud is formed. The officer smirks and says "there just kids". But to his surprise as the dustcloud clears, Hip Hippo is protected by a forcefield. He questions what is going on and it is reveled that Yuya played another Action Card, Mirror Barrier. This stops his monster from being destroyed by his opponents card effects. The officer restraining Sylvio asks what Action Cards are. Sylvio is surprised that he doesn't know and explains that they scatter across the field and you pick them up to further your strategy. The Director smiles at this and orders his officers to use one. One of the officers looks around and finds one. He plays the Action Card Zero Penalty which reduces the ATK of one face-up monster his opponent controls to 0. He chooses Hip Hippo and attacks it with Type 0, destroying it and reducing Yuya's LP to 400. Yuya and Riley fall off the now destroyed Hippo and land on the floor. Sylvio vents his anger at Yuya. The screen skips to Celina's turn as she once again demands the officer to show her his Synchro Summon. He tunes his Vigilant Zeni and Vigilant Gata to Synchro Summon Level 7 Marksman Heiji Type 0. Celina smiles and says that move was predictable, also that the Security decks are just standard issue. Yuya says that what Security is doing is harsh, when there are children around such as Riley. He asks Riley if he is okay, but Riley is still in shock. Yuya comments he doesn't look hurt. A officer says if they don't want them resorting to harsh treatments, then they should surrender. He says there crimes will add up if they continue to resist. Celina says they have no reason to capture them and she wants to finish this. She draws and then activates Polymerization. She Fuses Lunalight Blue Cat from her field and Lunalight Purple Butterfly in her hand to Fusion Summon Lunalight Cat Dancer. She then uses the Spell card Lunalight Perfume to Special Summon one Lunalight monter from her graveyard. She Special Summons Lunalight Blue Cat back to the field. Celina states that when Blue Cat is Special Summoned, she can double the ATK of one Lunalight monster on the field until the End Phase. She doubles her Cat Dancer's attack to 4800. Celina then uses Cat Dancer's effect, by Tributing one face up Lunalight monster she can attack all her opponents monsters twice but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack. She tributes her Blue Cat and then attacks Type 0. This inflicts damage onto the officer, who then falls backwards as his LP drop from 1600 to 0. The officer Dueling Yuya is surprised Celina was able to win and reminds them resisting only increases the charges against them. Yuya pleads once more for them to hear him out. Riley makes Yuya look at the ARC System walls. The walls fade away to reveal numerous Security officers surrounding them, each with their own Duel Disks activated. Celina comments how cowardly they are, that they need to have back up to arrest the four of them. Sylvio adds that had he not been OTK'ed, he would have took them all on without a sweat. The officer tells them that Security are not here to play games and once again tells them to give up. Yuya then thinks that they are cornered and looks concerned. He draws as it is his turn. Yuya sets the Pendulum scale with Performpal Monkeyboard and Performapal Guirtartle, with scales 1 to 6. He activates Guitartle's Pendulum effect, which allows him to draw a card if he has two cards in his Pendulum Zone. He speaks to his deck in his mind to "come". Yuya draws the card he needs, which is Performance Hurricane, he smiles at it. He uses Monekyboards' Pendulum effect allowing Yuya to add one Level 4 or below Performapal monster from his deck to his hand. He adds Performapal Cheermole. He then proceeds to Pendulum Summon Performapal Cheermole, Performapal Drummerilla and Performapal Trumpanda, all in Attack Postion. The three monsters begin dancing as Yuya says to Riley he can count on him. The officer Dueling Yuya asks what was that Summon and Sylvio replies back that it is a Pendulum Summon. The officer then orders the other officers to secure the Lancers. Celina begins to move backwards as a officer moves onto her position. The Director wonders who these people are. He speaks to himself by saying Action Cards and Fusion Summon and Pendulum Summoning. He taps on his desk and says they are not the suspects from last night. Celina asks Yuya how they will break through and Yuya says he will distract them while she escapes with Riley. Yuya plays the spell Performance Hurricane, which sends cards on the opponents field back to their hand X the number of "Performapal" monsters on the field. One of the Type 0's begins dancing as Yuya urges Celina to run, but she refuses. The officer says there's no escape as when Type 0 leaves the field, the Synchro materials used to Summon it, return to the field from the graveyard. Vigilante Zeni and Gata are Special Summoned in Defense Postion. The Dueling officer orders the others to secure the Lancers. The officers get closer as Riley starts to cry. Celina is forced back even more. " arrives.]] As the officer laughs, the sound of a engine echoes through the alleyways, and everyone present attempts to find the source. The sky begins to turn dark and a voice chants, "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" "Raikiri" swoops past the officers, and a group of Duel Runners drive towards the Lancers. One by one, each of the Lancers are grabbed by the Turbo Duelists and are placed on the back of each Duel Runner as they drive away from Sector Security; Yuya ends up on the Runner driven by the Duelist who Summoned "Raikiri". Nonplussed by the Lancers' escape, the Director stands up to look over his staff from his office. Featured Duels Sylvio Sawatari vs. Sector Security Duel is shown from an unspecified turn with Sylvio having five cards in his hand. Sylvio is defeated in a One Turn Kill (Sylvio: 4000 → 0 LP). Celina vs. Sector Security Celina's turn Celina Normal Summons "Lunalight Blue Cat" (1600/1200) and Sets a card. Security's turn ''' An unknown amount of time is skipped. Security controls "Vigilante Zeni" (1600/1200) and "Vigilante Gata" (800/800). He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Marksman Heiji Type 0" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped and Security has 1600 LP remaining. '''Celina's turn Celina draws and subsequently activates "Polymerization", fusing "Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Cat Dancer" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Luna Light Perfume", allowing her to Special Summon a "Lunalight" monster from her Graveyard. She Special Summons "Blue Cat" (1600/1200). Since "Blue Cat" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing her to double the ATK of a "Lunalight" monster she controls until the end of this turn. Celina targets "Cat Dancer" ("Cat Dancer": 2400 → 4800/2000). She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Tributing another "Lunalight" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Blue Cat". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Type-0" (Security: 1600 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Sector Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800). He activates "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Token" (0/0 each) to his field in Defense Position. Turn 2: Security Security Normal Summons "Vigilante Zeni" (1600/1200). He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 (1600 → 0) and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Vigilante Gata" (800/800). He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Marksman Heiji Type 0" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Security activates its effect, which lets send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict 400 damage. Security targets "Hip Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Guard Cover". This lets him switch the targeted monster with another monster on his field; this effect applies for the rest of the turn. Yuya switches the target to one of his "Hippo Tokens", which is destroyed via the effect of "Type-0" (Yuya: 4000 → 3600 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" twice more, but the effect of "Guard Cover" changes the target again to a "Hippo Token" (Yuya: 3600 → 3200 → 2800 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" for the fourth time and targets "Hip Hippo" again, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Hip Hippo" from being destroyed by his opponent's card effects. Security finds and activates the Action Card, "Zero Penalty", reducing the ATK of one face-up monster his opponent controls to 0 ("Hip Hippo": 800 → 0). "Type-0" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo" (Yuya: 2800 → 400 LP). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Monkeyboard" ( 1) and "Performapal Guitartle" ( 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Since Yuya has a card in his other Pendulum Zone, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Guitartle", which allows him to draw a card. Yuya draws "Performance Hurricane". He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Monkeyboard", which allows him to add a Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from his Deck to his hand. Yuya adds "Performapal Cheermole". Yuya Pendulum Summons "Cheermole" (600/1000), "Performapal Drummerilla" (1600/900) and "Performapal Trumpanda" (800/800) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Yuya activates "Performance Hurricane", which allows him to return cards his opponent controls to the hand, up to the number of "Performapal" monsters on the field. "Type-0" is returned to the Extra Deck. Security activates the other effect of "Type-0"; as it left the field, he can Special Summon all the monsters that were used for its Synchro Summon from his Graveyard. "Zeni" (1600/1200) and "Garter" (800/800) are Special Summoned in Defense Position. At this moment, Crow Hogan, enters the Duel and Synchro Summons "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) as a cover-up and rescues Yuya, Celina, Riley, and Sylvio with the help of his friends, so the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages